The present invention relates to mechanical power transmissions, and more particularly, to speed reducers and the like for use between a drive and driven shaft.
Speed conversion is an important capability in the efficient utilization of rotary motive force. The occasion often arises for reducing the speed of a drive member to a lower speed and higher torque at a driven member. In automobiles, for example, a hydraulic transmission, with various combinations of gear assemblies, accomplishes the task of translating the high rotary speed of the gasoline engine to the lower rotational requirements at the driven axle. Typically, such transmissions are quite complex, requiring many parts to operate in sophisticated syncopation, and are quite labor intensive for both assembly and service.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a speed converter which is simplified in nature, highly efficient, and is robust in transmission capability.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide speed converter which requires few moving pans and having high operational and volumetric efficiency.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a transmission which is relatively easy to assemble and service.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide optimized load sharing among the multi-elements that transmit the rotary motive force in a speed converter.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a high efficiency seamlessly shifting, variable speed converter for use as a vehicular transmission in a vehicle driven by an electric motor or by an internal combustion engine and operating at variable or constant speed.